


A Perfect Moment

by Aaronlisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead it's Lavender Brown who's living Hermione's perfect Christmas moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakoby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jakoby).



> Set after Deathly Hallows but not Epilogue-compliant.

The snow is gently falling on the ground and Hermione is seating beneath a tree behind the Burrow. She's not quite sure how she feels.

A part of her thinks that she should be angry that the kiss that she'd shared with Ron during the Battle of Hogwarts, didn't mean as much to him as it did to her. Another part of her feels grateful that he's decided to marry Lavender Brown. She's not fond of the other girl but she can't help but be glad that it's not her that's marrying Ron. Even if she still wishes that just once, he'd see her as more than the brains of their little group.

Hermione sighs as she brushes snow off of her cheek. She should really go in but she doesn't feel like returning to the Burrow and smiling until her cheeks hurt. A part of her isn't happy for Ron because she had always thought that this day, this moment, would have been her moment. Instead it's Lavender Brown who's living Hermione's perfect Christmas moment.

"I thought I'd find you here," Harry says as he sits down beside her.

He wraps an arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder. She's not sure if Harry presses a kiss on the top of her head or if it's just the snow. Hermione is too afraid to ask him. She's already lost of one of her boys today, she's not willing to make an ass out of herself and lose the other.

"It's cold," Harry points out.

"We've suffered through colder," Hermione quietly says.

"I am glad that Ron's marrying Lavender."

"You too, Harry?"

Her heart feels like it's breaking. She doesn't need Harry to tell her that Ron's better off with Lavender because if she and Ron tried to make a go of it, it would only end in disaster.

"Yeah me to," Harry says. "You see, if you'd married Ron, well..."

Hermione pulls away from him, irate that he'd even do this to her. At the very least, he could be comforting and tell her that Ron could have done better. Just like she had when Ginny had broke up with him several months ago.

"How dare you!" Hermione spits out. "Don't you think that I know that Ron and I are ill-suited? Don't you think that everyone else has already pointed that out to me? From the sounds of it, I'll be lucky if anyone ever wants to make a go of it with me."

Harry stands up and places his hands on her shoulders. He's smirking down at her and she wants nothing more than to hit him.

"You misunderstand me Hermione," Harry says. "I'm glad that Ron is a git who can't see what's right in front of him. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Hermione asks, tears in her eyes that her dearest and oldest friend would be so casually cruel.

"Because if Ron could see you like I see you, then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Harry leans down and brushes his lips against her lips. It's barely a kiss and Hermione can feel his nervousness through his light grip on her shoulders. She shifts slightly so that she can place her hands on his waist. Ever so gently, she tugs him closer and he sighs as he kisses her more firmly.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure things out, Hermione, but I've finally realized what was right there in front of me all this time. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione wraps her arms around him and she hugs him tightly.

"I love you too Harry."

As they stand there with the snow falling down quietly around them, she realizes that this moment is far more perfect than the moment that Lavender stole from her. What she felt for Ron can't ever compete for what she feels for Harry. She had never allowed herself to hope that Harry would ever look at her like he is right now. Hermione buries her face in his chest and she feels like she's found her way home after so long.

((END))


End file.
